onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Live While We're Young
thumb"Live While We're Young", auch als "LWWY" bekannt, ist die erste Single von One Direction's zweitem Album Take Me Home. Sie wurde am 28. September 2012 veröffentlicht. Offiziell wurde die Single am 24. August 2012 bekanntgegeben und war seit Mitternacht frei zum Vorverkauf. "LWWY" belegte den Rekord als am meisten vorbestelltes Album in der Sony-Geschichte innerhalb von zwei Tagen nach Freigabe. Am 20. September 2012 wurde der Song und das Video auf YouTube geleakt, wodurch die Premiere auf den 20. vorverlegt werden musste. Hintergrund "Live While We're Young" wurde von Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk und Savan Kotecha geschrieben, und von Yacoub and Falk produziert. Es wurde bei Kinglet Studios in Stockholm, Schweden und Chalice Studios in Los Angeles, California aufgenommen. Leistung in den Charts Live While We're Young war ein ausschlaggebender und geschäftlicher Erfolg, erhielt positive Rezensionen und stürmte die Top Ten in fünfzehn Ländern, während er zu #1 in Neuseeland und Irland anstieg. In den USA, debütierte Live While We're Young auf #3 der Billboard Hot 100 Charts als zweithöchster Bogen eines UK Künstlers seit Elton Johns #1 Debut mit "Candle in the Wind", 1997. Lyrics Liam Hey girl I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Zayn Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight All Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young And live while we're young Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Zayn Hey girl it's now or never It's now or never Don't over think just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone Niall Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight All Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Wanna live while we're young Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Zayn And girl, you and I we're 'bout to make some memories tonight Louis I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young All Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never never never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Yoooooung... Tonight let's get some Zayn And live while we're young Musikvideo Das Musikvideo besitzt eine Länge von 3:18. Es zeigt die Jungs, welche mit Freunden campen, während sie sich in spaßigen Aktivitäten und Sportarten im Freien versuchen. Josh Devine ist unter anderem in dem Video zu sehen. Hintergrund Regie für das Musikvideo zu "Live While We're Young" führte Vaughan Arnell. Das Video wurde von 23.-24. August 2012 in Kent, England gedreht. Release "Live While We're Young" wurde am 20. September 2012 veröffentlicht. Eigentlich war die Premiere auf den 24. September festgesetzt, doch da das Video am 20. September online geleakt wurde, beschloss One Direction die offizielle Premiere vorzuziehen. Synopsis Das Video hatte 8,24 Millionen Aufrufe innerhalb der ersten 24 Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung und brach damit den Rekord für das am meisten gesehene Video in den ersten 24 Stunden von Justin Biebers "Boyfriend". Später wurde der Rekord jedoch wieder von Justin Bieber und Nicki Minajs "Beauty And a Beat", mit 10,6 Millionen Aufrufen, gebrochen. Performances Live Tournee *"Live While We're Young" wurde live bei der Take Me Home Tour performt. Trivia *The Song wird alternativ "While We're Young" genannt. *"Live While We're Young" wurde in einer Pepsi-Werbung genutzt, in der One Direction und Drew Brees mitspielen. *Der Song ist auf dem interaktiven Tanzvidespiel Just Dance 4 vertreten. Mitarbeiterverzeichnis *Rami Yacoub — Schreiben, Produktion, Progammierung, Instrumente, Bass *Carl Falk — Schreiben, Produktion, Progammierung, Instrumente, Gitarre, Hintergrundgesang *Savan Kotecha — Schreiben, Hintergrundgesang *Niall Horan — zusätzliche Gitarre *Kristoffer Fogelmark — Hintergrundgesang Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Take Me Home